xanadu_mtfandomcom-20200214-history
Spawn
The '''Spawn '''represents the center of Xanadu and is the spawn point of players that join the server for the first time. It consists of a rather big square which is surrounded by four identical gates. The walls that surround it make it seem similar to a cloister courtyard. Locations You can reach several locations through the spawn area. Brown Path Brown path is situated in the north. From here you can access the ''server rules ''which are presented (in Romanian, English, German, Spanish, Portuguese, Russian and French) on a big board right at the beginning of the path. By passing the Brown Path's gate, you can reach two shops: One store, situated near the shore of a nearby lake, where you can buy i.a. colored bricks, NPC-eggs, bags, and many other decorative items. The second store is situated within the cloister-like wall. It is a trade store in which you can find two Trader mobs from who you can buy several goods. The Brown Path leads straight ahead, where it splits into three parallel paths which allow the player to look at various buildings, such as an ancient sailing ship and the mansion owned by the path-owner. The rest of the path is mostly used by other users. Orange Path Orange path is situated in the south. Behind the Orange path's gate you can access one store which sells various items, such as gravel, crystal spikes, mese crystals and bonemeal. The rest of the path is mainly used by players, which is why you can access here many other players' homes, as well as a few smaller shops. For more details, please view the list of shops available in Xanadu (coming soon). Black Path Black path is situated in the east. The cloister-like wall parts around Black path gate contain several shops selling crafting guides, ores, food and other basic items. Behind the gate you can reach many more shops, selling basic equipment, sweets and dyes. These shops are especially recommended for beginners. A big pixelart of a pickaxe indicates the entrance of the Black path's public mine. Here you can gather ores in deep mineshafts and tunnels. In Black Path you can also find the Lucky Stairs Arena, a public tree farm, a public farm and also a public ice farm where players can obtain ice blocks without having to search for snowy biomes. White Path White path is situated in the west. You can reach at the moment one bank behind the White path's gate, located on the right side where you can exchange ores and valuables. The path consists of an extensive road network from which you can reach several buildings built by players. Right at the beginning you can also find the White path's public mine, where you can also mine for ores and other valuables in caves accessable through one big mineshaft and several smaller tunnels. Portals and Teleportation Pads Around the main spawnpoint in the middle of the courtyard you can also find several portals and teleportation pads leading to various different areas which are located allwhere in the whole server world. These also offer the possibility to players to find a spot where to construct a building.